A Misguided Ghost
by Lennystw
Summary: Bella is a werewolf in the pack. When she's forced to move to Forks High school, She has to be in the same school as the Cullens. I suck at summaries, but give it a try. Its good. rated M for language
1. Beginning

**I really hope you guys enjoy this story, its my first so I hope its not to bad. I enjoy reviews too, so feel free to give me as many as you want. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**

* * *

**

I ran as fast as I could to keep up with the wolf in front of me. My legs felt like they were cramping up though. I had to slow down and rest, even though I knew I as gonna regret it later. As I decreased my pace, so did Seth. The cramp I felt on my left side didn't subside so I came to halt and Seth did too.

I opened up my mind to let him communicate with me. I didn't have and open mind like the rest of the pack did. I could open it and shut it when I wanted. It was kind of an advantage, but it also made me feel like a freak among the others. It was one of the many differences I had from them.

_Sorry, was I going to fast? _Seth asked. Guilt crossing his mind.

_No, no... your fine. I just needed to rest a little, that's all. _I responded. My breathing hard and uneven. I felt embarrassed to be like this when Seth was right in front of me, perfectly fine.

He waited for me to gain my strength back. He was always so nice to me. Sam always put us together since we phased around the same time. Leah did too, but since she didn't really like me, we were never paired together. But me and Seth had become pretty close friends.

Since my mind was already open, I could see the some of the pack members laughing and making jokes about my rest stop. This was hilarious to them of course, and me getting irritated only made them feel more joy.

_That's enough, control yourselves, _Sam ordered them. They stopped, but I could still sense their mocking. That's_ good enough for today guys... we can head on home now._

I was relieved and got back up on my paws to walk back home.

_Thanks for putting up with me Seth_, I said a little embarrassed.

_Don't even mention it, you know it doesn't bother me at all, _he assured me. His mind was nothing but honest and sincere.

I ran along Seth the whole way back home until we had to part ways to phase back. I concentrated and phased back. I took my clothes off of my leg and put them on quickly. I then walked over to the tree where I always left my bag and pulled out my real clothing. Showing to much skin still made me a little uncomfortable. I quickly slide on my pair of jeans and put a t-shirt on over my small black cami.

I walked calmly back to the Black's house, to wear my truck was. As I was heading towards it, Jacob was coming out of the trees and crossed my path. When he saw that I wasn't following him to his house like I usually did, he turned around to look at me.

"Hey, your not gonna come in?" he asked.

"No, can't. I have to go home and get ready for tomorrow remember?" I said as I got into my truck.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Man it sucks that you can't go to our school anymore"

"Yeah I know, I seriously don't want to leave..."

"I'm... we're going to miss you..." he said quietly. I blushed a little and looked down.

"Yeah, me too..." I said sadly. I put the key into the ignition and started the truck. " I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then"

"Okay then, see ya" he said and started to walk away.

"Tell Billy I said hi" I quickly said to him.

"Alright then"

Because I technically don't live on the reservation, the Forks District is making me go to there school now. I only live like a half a mile from the La Push but that' not valid enough for them. So now I have to start a new school in the middle of the year. I was dreading it so much. I could just imagine all the attention I was gonna get. Just thinking about it made me want to throw up.

I was already in bed, about to fall asleep when my phone started to ring. I forced my eyes open and searched for it around my bed. When I found it, I saw that it was Sam who was calling.

"Yeah?" I answered in a raspy voice.

"Hey, just wanted to remind you about the Cullens..." he stated

"Yeah, yeah I know... go straight up to them and shake hands, maybe even give a hug or two..." I was just teasing him, but anything that had to to with the Cullens made him lose all his sense of humor.

"Don't be a smart ass... just remember to keep calm around them, don't get in their way either, if one of them talks to you, just answer back politely. Don't forget your on their territory, okay got it?" he sounded a little anxious as he said all this.

" Yeah, I got it. Don't worry"

"Alright then, goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight" I said back.

I layed my phone down on the night stand next to my head and went back to going to sleep, but the sleep was gone. I had totally forgotten about the Cullens. Now I had to worry about them too. I felt a knot form in my stomach. I was so nervous that I wanted to barf! I tried getting some sleep and tried to forget about tomorrow. But I doubted that I would be able too.


	2. New School

**Alright, this is my second chapter, I hope its not to bad and I hope you guys like it. If there are some things that may seem a little confusing, they will be explained later, I promise. Any other questions, you guys can ask me.**

**Reviews please :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

** ~Lenny~**

* * *

My alarm clock went off, but it didn't matter, I had been awake for at least an hour already. I got up to take a shower and get ready for the horrible day that awaited me. Before leaving I quickly looked in the mirror, just to make sure I didn't look too bad. I usually didn't care what I looked like, but you always have to make a good impression on your first day, right? Deciding I looked decent enough, I left and headed out through the door.

As I walked outside to get to my truck, I saw my neighbor Charlie leaving for his job. He was the chief of the of the police in Forks and was almost like a dad to me. He had even given me his last name, since I didn't even have one when I was found. He must of seen the expression of anxiety on my face because he yelled over to me.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll be fine. Trust me, you'll make friends fast."

" No, I won't," He rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine then. I'm sure with an attitude like that you'll have friends in no time." I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

As I headed for Forks High School, I put my hoody over my head to try and get warm. It was cold outside and my ancient truck never warmed up fast enough. That was another difference I had. I didn't have that burning temperature that all the other wolves did. Mine only got 102 or 103 degrees, at the most. Neither Sam, or the chief members knew why I had that problem. The only hypothesis they came up with was that I had differences from them because I wasn't a descendent from the Quileutes. It sounded reasonable enough to me.

When I arrived to the school, I parked the farthest away I could from all the other students. As I got out of my truck, I could see all the teenagers staring at me. They usually didn't get new students, so I was warned this would happen. I looked down, trying to pretend like I didn't notice them, although how could anyone not notice so many stares? Once I got to the main office, I took off my hood and asked the lady at the front desk for my schedule. The whole office smelled of warm vanilla candles, a tiny hint of cinnamon and coffee. I loved coffee so much...

The lady behind the desk cleared her throat to get me back from my distraction. I apologized and took the schedule from her.

_English_

_Government_

_Trigonometry _

_Spanish_

_lunch_

_Biology_

_Gym_

I sighed. Lunch was so long from now.

When I got to my first class, I was late. I had had trouble finding my locker and the class wasn't to easy to find either. I walked in and of course, everyone's head turned in my direction. The obviously oblivious teacher then forced me to stand in front of the class and introduce my self. While I was standing up in front of the class, he asked me to share something that's interesting about myself. I thought of the look on my classmates faces if I would have said; "My name is Bella and I'm a dis-functional werewolf". I shook that thought from my head and ended up just telling them I was from the reservation.

The class acted like they didn't care so I just quickly took a seat. I made sure to sit in a seat in the very back, I absolutely hated the front, too much attention would be focused on me. Back here, people would actually have turn around to stare at me, which apparently didn't deter them from doing just that.

So during class, some blonde haired boy with small blue eyes who was sitting in front of me, turned around and introduced himself.

"I'm Mike Newton," he stretched out his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Bella Swan," I took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

" Its nice to meet you, Bella."

"Likewise."

He talked to me during most of class. He mostly told me about what the class had already learned. While he was talking, I spaced out and started day dreaming about being in my old school with all the other guys. Right now, I would have been in my first class with Embry, another werewolf from the pack. When class ended, Mike offered to take me to my next class and I was glad because without his guidance, I would have probably been late again. Instead, I was the first one there. I made sure to thank Mike before he left for being so nice to me. I walked over the teacher, gave her the note she needed to sign, and then sat where she told me to, the last seat in the 1st row. I waited for the class to fill up and start, when the teacher told them that I was new of course everyone just gawked at me. _I better get use to this, because I'm sure its gonna happen all day long._

The teacher began to call roll and I froze when I heard the 4th name that was called.

"Edward Cullen."

"Here."

The soft velvet voice came from the left side of the room. I was fearful to look over but did it anyways. As soon as I glanced over, he looked over at me too. Our eyes meet for a brief second before I quickly turned away.

_Just ignore him, _I thought. If I didn't get in his way, he wouldn't get in mine.

He kept glancing over at me through out the whole class, and I tried to pretend like I didn't even

know he was there. Did he know I was a werewolf? Sam had told me that we didn't smell very pleasing to vampires, maybe he was disturbed by my scent. But then again, the pack said I had a particular scent, a different one, not quite like a werewolves'. Maybe he didn't realize I was one of them?

When class was over, he walked out fast, but gave me a quick glance before he left. I could feel my skin tingling a little, maybe from my wolf instincts reacting to being in a room with a vampire. As I walked out of the classroom, I debated on weather I should call to tell Sam. I decided yes. I took out my small phone and saw that Seth had texted me. I looked at it secretly so that no one would catch me.

- Hey! Don't worry, I know you'll have a great day!

I sighed. Giving up on calling Sam, I texted Seth back.

- Thanks. Its okay so far.

I was lying of course, but I didn't want to ruin his day just because mine was already crappy. Besides, it really wasn't that bad. Except for the whole having-a-Cullen-in-class thing, it was alright. If I just avoid him, I'm sure things will be just fine.

My next two classes went by just as the others. I couldn't wait to get out of school and go home. In my Spanish class, I met a girl named Jessica who offered to let me sit at lunch with her. I accepted but didn't really pay attention to what she babbled about other than that. And she talked the whole time at lunch. I honestly don't even think that she invited me because she was trying to be friendly, I think she wanted to get attention, more than anything. The boy Mike sat with us at lunch too. People kept glancing at me and I could hear them talking about me as well. Some of the conversations were about me being from La push, others were wondering if I had a boyfriend, and some were just about debating on whether they should introduce themselves.

I looked around the cafeteria, just curious to see what it all looked like. That's when I saw the whole table of vampires at the right corner. They weren't eating, but they still had food on their trays. They weren't talking either, they were just staring out into space. I don't know why they tried to act like humans, they just didn't blend in. Or maybe it was just me who couldn't see them as being able to fit in with everyone else. I was confused though. How hadn't they noticed me yet? Surely I have to smell somewhat like a werewolf. If not then I'm a total failure.

I looked away and concentrated on something else. I had already finished my plate of food, and I was still hungry, but of course I wasn't going to act like a animal and eat three trays of food. So I did the only thing I could and acted satisfied. I checked my phone again and saw that I had 2 new messages. The first one was from Seth, and the second one was from Jacob.

– That's great! I'm glad :)

– I texted back with a simple, Yeah.

– Hey, I miss you. School is so boring with out you.

I couldn't help but smile at Jacob's message.

– I miss you too. School is extremely boring over here as well. :(

As I walked into my 5th class after lunch, I smelled a sweet scent in the air. It was the same one I had caught during my 2nd class. When I looked toward where I thought the scent might be coming from, I felt all the blood drain from my face. There he was again. The same Cullen I had in the other class. I walked over to the teacher, trying to go unnoticed by the vampire. The teacher handed me a text book and I looked around for an empty desk. The only one empty was the one next to Cullen.

_Shit! I'm so screwed. I cannot believe this is happening!_

The teacher told me to go sit next to him so class could start. I forced my feet to walk over to the desk. I didn't even look at him and sat as farthest away as I possibly could. He just . . . looked at me and then pretended like there was something more interesting outside the window.

I could feel his stare on me through out the class. I didn't look at him either though, I was too scared and throughout class I had to control my shaking. And normally when we werewolves shake, its because we're trembling with pure anger and rage. But that wasn't the reason for this certain situation, it was because I was nervous as hell. I'm surprised I didn't go into a full out panic attack.

There was one thing I noticed though. He didn't smell as bad as the pack said vampires did. He actually smelled kind of... _good._

I felt like the class went by too slowly, but finally, it ended. I gathered my things quickly, and was the first one out of the classroom. I couldn't believe I had just sat down next to my natural-born enemy. From then on, the rest of my school day went by as a blur.


	3. First Lie

**Alright, Here's the third chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy them, and I also hope they're getting better.**

**Once again, any questions you have about something, feel free to ask.**

**Reviews Please :)**

**~Lenny~**

* * *

Worry was gushing through my head as I drove home. _How was I gonna get through this? _Confusion was also filling my head. Did they seriously not notice what I was? The Cullen who sat next to me didn't even seem to be threatened by my presence. My mind was loaded with questions, fears, and stress.

When I arrived on my driveway, I waited outside like I did everyday. When the truck door finally opened, the wind rushed in one of my favorite scents. Make up powder and floral scented soap.

Aunt Lucy climbed in to the truck, ready for me to take her to work. Aunt Lucy was my legal guardian, but to me she was so much more, she was the one who had took me in when I had absolutely nothing. If it wasn't for her, I would probably be in an orphanage, or maybe somewhere else. She treated me like I was her own daughter and for that I would always be thankful.

"So how was your first day Bells?" she asked.

"Oh... it was fine," I sighed. She looked at me from out of the corner of her eye and I knew she could immediately tell that something was bothering me.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Nothing, you know I hate attention. I think I got too much of that today, that's all." I told her, covering up for my real problem. Aunt Lucy knew about the mythical beings and all, so I didn't have to hide anything from her, but I just didn't feel like having her go off to work all worried about me.

"That will go away with in the next couple days, don't worry." she said as she tugged some strands of my hair behind my ear.

"I sure hope so."

When we got the bakery where she worked at, I turned off the car and got out with her. I loved coming in the bakery, the smell of it was so alluring. The ladies who work there are all good friends of Lucy's. Mrs. Clearwater, Seth's mom, works here too so its always nice to visit her. Another reason I loved coming inside was because they always gave me some butter cookies for free, they were my favorite so they always had them ready for me.

I drove to the reservation to meet up with the pack like I did on most days. When I got there, I parked my truck at Billy's house and went inside to grab a soda. Billy was seated in front of the T.V. Watching some show about psychic children.

"Hey Bella, how was the new school?"

"It was alright," My voice came out more pessimistic than I had planned.

"Make any new friends?"

"Well...," I didn't know if the kid named Mike counted as a friend yet, and I sure as hell knew that Jessica girl didn't. " No, not really."

"Soon enough, Bella, don't worry, soon enough"

I searched through their refrigerator and looked for a Pepsi, my favorite drink. Thankfully they did have some. I decided to take it with me on the go.

"We remembered to get Pepsi this time, we know you love it," Billy stated as I headed out the door.

"Thank you," I gave him a big smile just before I left.

I walked toward the place where we always met. It was like a large meadow, maybe half a football field, surrounded by trees. It was pretty far out, so it took me some time to get there, but no more than 40 minutes. I could have phased but I was still drinking my Pepsi, plus I didn't feel like it.

When I arrived, everybody was already there, in human form, laying on the ground. I finished the last of my soda and then dropped the can on the ground next to where I was gonna sit.

"Hey, don't litter," sassed Quil.

"Well, its not like there's a trash can around here," I said as I sat down next to Jared.

"So? Don't do it."

"Fine, I'll take it home with me, just calm down."

"Shut up Quil so she can tell us about her new school" Jacob said, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, was it fun?" asked Seth

"Fun isn't the word I would use to describe it."

"So it didn't go so well?" asked Leah.

"It was alright I guess. But the classes were boring without you guys, and lunch is too late into the day. You have to wait four classes before lunch. I was starving."

"Shit! That's a long time to wait for food. I would have to sneak some in during class or something" Jared said.

" I might have to," I laughed.

"Bella," Sam all of a sudden said. I looked up at him at his position leaning against a tree. "How about the Cullens, what happened with them?" His face was serious when he looked at me. And all of a sudden everyone else' faces also turned hard and solemn. The hatred that everyone felt for the Cullens was so powerful, you could feel it in the air. The only one who wasn't affected by the question was Seth, who seemed just as uncomfortable as me.

"Nothing. They didn't get in my way and I didn't get in theirs." I didn't want to tell Sam, especially in front of the others, about having a class with one of the Cullens, but I knew that it was my responsibility to do so.

"But there is one thing..."

"What?" asked Sam, getting tense again, everyone else following his emotion.

I got nervous having everyone wait on my answer so I quickly changed it, telling the truth but not telling them everything.

" I have lunch with all the Cullens," Sam's eyes widened, taken aback by my answer. I backtracked a bit and tried to make it look harmless. "But they didn't seem bothered by my presence, so I don't think there will be any problems between us."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam questioned.

"They would have already said something to me, but they just ignored me instead."

"I don't know about this anymore..."

" I don't think they'd do anything, that would draw attention to them. They treasure their secret just as much as we do ours." stated Leah.

"That's true," Sam agreed. "I guess its okay for you to keep going to that school, but as soon as something happens, you have to tell us Bella."

"Of course."

"Alright then, I guess we better do a quick patrol."

To have told Sam would probably have been the best thing to do, but I knew that it would have caused some kind of problem. It would have been blown out of proportion for sure.

_Its better if I handle it myself, I have way better self control than any of these guys. I'm gonna have to to talk to the vampire and let him know the circumstance that were in. _

If the Cullens were the ones who wanted peace before, they'd probably still want to keep it that way, right?

The patrolling went by fast without me really paying to much attention to it. I had so many things on my mind that I barely felt the time go by. By the time it was over, I had already come up with the speech I was gonna give to Cullen. And this was one of those moments where I was thankful that no one in the pack could see what was going through my head.

When we finished, I went back to Jacob's house to get my truck and head home. I went inside quickly to say goodbye to Billy. He asked me to stay for dinner, but I kindly refused with the excuse that Lucy had wanted me to come home and eat. As I was leaving, Jacob was walking behind me and without warning, tugged on my hair.

"What?" I said with a laugh, as I turned around to face him.

"Nothing, its just your hair is getting long."

"Yeah I know," I reached behind me to grab my hair. It was maybe 4 or 5 inches past my shoulders.

"Are you gonna cut it?"

"No, the length of my fur doesn't really seem to be affected by length of my hair".

"You think its another difference?"

"Probably."

He laughed, "Well then this is a good difference, you won't have to shave your head bald."

"That's true. Damn and I was looking forward to that."

"I'm sure you were."

"So did you enjoy English class without me?"

"No, I had no one to talk too. Plus, now that your gone, Mr. Richard ignores me completely. Today he accidentally skipped my desk and I had to go ask him for the assignment he handed out. I don't even think he likes me."

"I'm sorry," I laughed, "That's weird, I wonder why."

"I know why, because he didn't like me near you, and because he's in love with you." he smirked.

"Eww, see now that's nasty." I laughed.

"You know its true."

"I think its time for me to leave," I said, giggling lightly.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, text me during school."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he grinned at me.

"You know what Jacob, I don't need you to text me. I was just being friendly," I grinned back to make sure he knew I was playing.

"Sure you don't," He laughed. I laughed too and told him bye.

I went home and ate with Aunt Lucy, who made spaghetti. She knew it was one of my favorites so she was probably trying to get me to stop worrying over school. She could tell there was still something bothering me but only asked once while I washed the dishes, after that she didn't bring up the subject again. A while later, I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I fell asleep trying to memorize the exact words I was gonna say to the vampire tomorrow in class.


	4. Harmless Conversation

**Well, here's the fourth chapter. I updated real fast this time, because I won't be able to do it for a short while.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Reviews Please :)**

**~Lenny~**

* * *

I got to my English class on time the 2nd day and and waited anxiously for the other students to arrive. I didn't have to wait long before they started filing in. I felt uneasy through out the whole class, hoping time would go slow so that I wouldn't have to go to my next class, which was the first of the two classes that Cullen was in. But time is never on your side when you need it to be.

Mike talked to me again in class and this time, another kid named Eric joined in on our conversation. I tried being as talkative as possible but the nerves I had were overpowering my social skills.

Finally, when class was over, Mike and Eric walked by my side to class. I found out that Eric also had government class next. I was grateful for that because with all the other problems I was going through, I had forgotten where the class was.

I walked in and didn't even look over to the left. I didn't want to know if the vampire was sitting in his seat already. I sat in the seat in the back of the room, thankful once again that I wasn't in the front. Eric sat in a desk next to mine, which probably belonged to someone else, and continued to babble on about whatever he had been talking about a couple minutes ago.

After maybe 20 minutes into class, I decided that it was okay to sneak a look over at the Vampire. I glanced to the left of the room and saw him sitting with his arms folded across his chest, looking out the window absentmindedly, perhaps thinking about something. I looked away then, and minded my own business.

When class ended, Cullen once again walked out of class faster than any of the other students. Before he left though, he gave me a quick glance, sizing me up and down, from head to toes. It made feel uncomfortable, so I looked away quickly, pretending to be interested in something else. The scent he left that filled the room still smelled sweet to me, instead of repulsing.

"What class do you have next?" Eric asked, seeking my attention again.

"Trigonometry"

"Oh, cool. I guess I'll see you later then. Maybe I'll sit at lunch with you today"

"Oh okay" _Great, _I thought.

Eric seemed nice and all, but he talked too much. But then again, maybe I was just to nervous about this afternoon to appreciate anything. I decided that maybe I shouldn't judge anyone just yet. After all, they were being nice enough to even bother talking to me.

At lunch, I sat with the same group of people I had the day before. And Eric did sit at the same lunch table as me, like he had said he would. They were talking about a show that was on last night. I had no idea what show they were talking about since I barely got any time to watch T.V., so I just listened. It seemed like Jessica wanted most of the attention to be on her since she and some other girl were the loudest ones talking.

I sat with my back to the table that contained all the vampires. This went against my natural instincts to never turn my back to an enemy, but I thought it might help with the anxiety of having to look at them the whole time. But I was wrong. It felt even worse to not have an eye on them and know every move they were making.

I was texting Jacob so that he could distract me, when Mike Newton says my name. I look up from my phone and look at him questioningly, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was staring past me to the right corner.

"What?" I ask a little confused.

"Um... all the Cullens are looking over at you."

I froze and felt all the blood drain from my face.

"Why?"

He shrugged, just as confused as I was. I debated on looking back or just pretending like it wasn't happening.

I pushed aside my cowardice and looked behind me.

They were still looking at me, but when they saw me looking back, they all rapidly looked away. The Cullen that I had shared classes with, barely moved his lips to speak. I couldn't really hear what he had said over the commotion in the cafeteria, but it sounded something like, "Nothing, I get nothing from her."

_Was he did he mean by that?_ Before I could hear more, the bell rang for our 5th class.

_Shit!_

The moment I was dreading the most was coming.

As I walked to class, I went over what I had planned to say to him in my head. For a minute I debated on whether I should just skip class and wait till tomorrow, but I convinced myself that I should just get it over with.

The scent that I always hit upon when he was around, was already surrounding the door as I entered the room. He was already there, in his seat at our table. He glanced up at me as I was about to sit down. I tried not to meet his gaze and instead started looking around the room when I noticed that Mike was also in this class. _At least I have one person who I can talk to in class._

Class didn't start right away, instead the teacher just sat at his desk and stared at his computer, without being bothered by all the students talking. This only made it more awkward for me and the vampire, since we just sat there. It was maybe 15 minutes into 5th period that our teacher finally got up from his chair to get class started. He told us to open our books to page 235 and work on the 20 questions there. The whole class started complaining, moaning and groaning about how they didn't want to do work, so the teacher threatened to give us more work unless they stopped. For some reason, this reminded me of the way my pack complains sometimes, and the way Sam quickly shuts them up. The memory formed a smile on my lips without me noticing.

"Mr. Banner is ridiculous. He threatens the same thing every other day"

My head snapped to my left to look the vampire next to me.

_Had he just spoken to me?_

His face was smooth and expressionless, but at the same time friendly in a way. I had to admit, he was amazingly good looking.

"I'm Edward," He gave me a quick small smile.

"Bella," I said, forcing myself to return a smile as well, and looked away, pretending to be extremely busy with my work. He opened his book and started working too, keeping up the act of being a normal student.

A couple minutes passed and then he spoke to me again.

"So, you're from La Push?", his tone of voice sounded indifferent.

"Um... yeah."

"Oh... I heard the beaches were nice there"

"Yeah, they are." I couldn't believe he was making small talk to me about the reservation. I gave a quick glance at him and accidentally meet his gaze. He was staring at me with a slightly frustrated look on his face. I slightly shifted myself away from him, his stare was a little too intense for me.

"So, are you uncomfortable sitting next me?"

"Why should I be?" If it was time to confess, then I was gonna let him go first.

"Well, doesn't your family believe I'm some type of Mythical creature or something? Those are the rumors that go on in La Push, right?"

So I was right after all. He didn't know I was a werewolf. He thought I was just a normal human who came from the reservation. I was gonna answer back with the speech I had come up with, but his question put me on the defensive for some reason.

"No, we never even mention your family in my house. Where did you hear this from?"

"I don't remember, I heard it... somewhere."

I just nodded and looked away.

" I wasn't trying to be stereotypical."

I looked at him and his face looked apologetic, almost like he cared about whether he offended me or not.

"Don't worry, I don't care." Even though I did care, I was brief with him so that maybe he would stop talking to me.

He did, but for only 10 minutes.

"I think we have government class together as well, don't we?"

"I don't know. We might," _Maybe he would think I didn't give a crap._

"Do you like that class?"

"No."

"why not?" He sounded so interested, maybe he got the idea that it was because of he was in it. Which was true. But the word respect came into my head before I answered something rude. Sam had warned me not to be an ass, so I answered in partial truth.

"Because it involves being in school."

"I guess that's true," he shrugged.

I didn't say anything else, hoping maybe he would just stop asking me questions.

But he continued.

"What class do you have next?"

I rolled my eyes, _this dude could not take a hint._

"Gym".

He chuckled "Fine, I'll stop asking questions."

_Aw crap. He noticed my gesture._ I was about to make up some random excuse for my attitude but just then, the bell rang. He got up and left immediately, like he always did. I sat there, dumbfounded. Then it hit me.

I had forgotten to give him my speech. I guess my plan didn't go as well as I had wanted.

I walked to Gym class, replaying everything in my head. I couldn't believe that I was such a failure at being a werewolf that a vampire couldn't even tell I was one. But then I thought about it, and maybe this was an advantage. Either way, I was gonna have to tell Sam about this part for sure.

I was still going to talk to Edward Cullen about our situation though.


	5. One Condition

**Hey! I haven't updated in like a month because my computer crashed and erased all my work. But anyway...**

**If you read my story or this chapter, thank you very much! I really appreciate it.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Reviews please! :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**Lenny :)**

* * *

I turned off the radio and sat in my truck in silence. I had already took Aunt Lucy to her Job, so now I just needed to head to the reservation, but I didn't feel like it yet. I just wanted to rest for a while, to think thinks through. My mind was rambling through so many problems that could occur from this situation.

Even though I was gonna tell Sam about my new malfunction, I wasn't gonna tell him about who I sat next to in Biology. That would make him lose it for sure. The pack would use this as the perfect excuse to start up some form of confrontation with the Cullens. Sam would make me leave the school and that would get the district involved. Aunt Lucy would be blamed for my bad behavior and they would consider her a bad guardian. There were just to many complications that could get started because of this and I wanted them all avoided.

I laid across the seats in the truck and closed my eyes, letting my mind go blank. I didn't get complete silence like I wanted, but the birds chirping outside were making me relax. I usually hated the noise that birds made, but at this point I just wanted to stop thinking about Sam and the Cullens, and anything as a distraction would work.

My eyelids were feeling heavy, and I wanted to close them, but I was afraid I'd fall asleep. I convinced myself to just let them rest for a while, so let them close shut. But I promised myself I'd reopen them in 2 minutes...

I woke up confused by my surroundings and feeling extremely cold. Wondering how long I'd been asleep, I sat up and looked outside the window to find that the sun was setting.

_Crap!_

I turned on the engine and drove as fast as my truck would allow to Billy's house. Once I was there, I ran to our meeting place, hoping the pack wasn't still out patrolling or that they had already left for their homes.

When I got there, the pack had just finished patrolling. They all looked at me with irritated expressions, probably annoyed that I hadn't showed up.

"well look who decided to show up?" said Paul. I ignored him and started apologizing directly to Sam.

"I'm sorry, I accidentally fell asleep." I said shamefully.

"What a lazy bum." Jared said teasingly.

"I'm really sorry. It was a complete accident. It won't happen again..."

"Don't worry, its fine. I understand it happens sometimes." Sam was being very comprehensive. This gave me some hope that he be the same way with the news I was gonna give him.

"Thanks Sam."

He started to walk away.

"Wait Sam, I actually have to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"The Cullens." I whispered, even though I knew everyone around us would hear it perfectly.

"What happened?" he tensed up immediately at the mention of the name.

"Nothing bad, this is just something... weird."

I suddenly noticed all the guys around us, listening in on the conversation. Of course they would want to know anything that had to do with the Cullens, so this didn't surprise me.

"What is it?" Sam's voice shook the slightest bit.

" The Cullens... don't know I'm a werewolf."

" What?" confusion swarmed his voice.

"They think I'm human. They can't tell I'm a werewolf."

"How is that possible?" Jared asked amazed.

"How do you know?" Sam interrupted his question.

I had already come up with the story I was gonna tell them during Gym. Now all I needed was to make it sound convincing.

"I over heard them... during lunch. They think I'm just a normal human from the reservation. They were talking about how they were worried that I would be superstitious and put at risk their secret."

"Do they plan on confronting you?" Sam asked alerted.

"No."

Everyone was quiet while Sam thought over the situation. I couldn't take the silence for much longer.

"So, what do you think about this?" I asked worried.

"Its an advantage!" exclaimed Jared.

"it is an advantage..." agreed Sam thoughtfully but then he sighed. "but, I think they have a right to know."

"what?" said a couple voices in unison.

"we can't keep it from them, that would be like trespassing their land secretly."

"C'mon Sam..." Jared whined.

"Hey, I wish we could keep this advantage to ourselves too, but the fair thing to do would be to tell them." He sighed. "I guess were gonna have to talk to them personally."

"No. that's not necessary. I can do it by myself." I said quickly.

"By yourself?" I nodded in response.

"Since when are you so brave?" Paul asked.

"I'm not. I just think I can handle this."

"Bella..." Sam sighed.

"No really, I can handle this."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?" Leah asked irritated.

"I'm just gonna let them know our situation. I'll do it in front of some other students but in a low voice so that only the Cullens can hear me. This way they won't be able to do anything weird towards me." I was becoming a little anxious. I needed sam to trust that I could do this alone. If the pack went and talked to the Cullens, they'd find out that I sit next to Edward in class. They'd be super pissed at me for not telling them the truth.

Sam looked at me unsure, " are you sure you want to do this... alone?"

"Yes. Its for the best."

"your absolutely sure?"

"yes. Trust me. I know I can do this on my own."

He thought about it for another second.

"Fine. If you really think its for the best, then I'll take your word for it. But you have to tell me exactly what happened when you come here tomorrow, okay?"

"I will. I promise."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go ahead and go home. Night guys." He started walking home looking still a little worried. With out being told to do so, all the other guys started heading for home too. I guess they don't feel like staying behind and messing around like they usually do.

"I'm sure the one time when we can actually come face to face with the Cullens and we have to miss it." I didn't look to see who had said it, although it sounded like Quil.

"Wow, Bella. Your only advantage and you don't even get to enjoy it." Paul said. I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment like I usually did.

"I kind of knew this would happen." Jacob said.

"really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. You don't have the same scent that the rest of us do. You've never had it."

I made a face. I didn't like being reminded of how different I was from all of them.

"I think its a good thing." Jacob continued.

"How?" I looked up at him curiously.

"well for one, you smell way better than any of these guys do" he nodded toward the pack walking in front of us. Jared who was the closest to us, turned around and flicked Jacob off. We both laughed lightly.

"And second, like they guys said, its an advantage."

"I guess."

His expression changed from normal to worried.

"Are you sure you want to do this all alone?" he asked me.

"Yes. Its better that way."

"I could come with you"

"No Jake, I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Your going to face a group of vampires, all alone and your asking me not to worry?"

"yes."

"well, I might let you do it alone... I might not."

I stopped walking and looked at him seriously. He stopped walking too.

"Jacob, please. Don't interfere with this. Its for the best that I do this alone."

"Hmm... I could just go to your school and talk to them myself." He looked like he meant it.

"Jacob!" I whined, " please don't."

"yup, I think that sounds like a good plan." he continued like I wasn't there protesting.

"No! Its not!" I shoved him with my hand, getting aggravated with him. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. And if he was, then I didn't like his joke very much. "Seriously Jacob, stop kidding around."

"who said I was kidding?" he looked at me seriously.

I gave him a glare, letting him know that this wasn't funny anymore.

"Fine." he finally gave in, "but on one condition."

"what?" I asked skeptically.

"That... you let me pick you up after school"

"No, I drive to school in the mornings."

"Then I'll drive you this time."

"But then you'll be late."

"So."

"I don't want you getting in trouble."

"I don't care if I get in trouble."

"well I do"

"Too bad, that's the condition."

I didn't answer him, and he took it as a no.

"I guess I'm gonna be talking to vampires tomorrow." he sighed.

"Fine! I except your ridiculous condition."

"Good." he smirked.

"But you have to stay out of everything else. Okay?" Jacob finding out the truth was like the whole Pack finding out. It made me nervous just thinking about it.

"Okay"

"I'll know if your lying." I started treating.

"I promise I won't interfere."

"Fine." I said and started walking away, too aggravated to bother saying goodbye to him.

I walked out of my house in the morning and found Jacob leaning against his car in my driveway. I just stood there and looked at him. He still had a smirk on his face and it made me feel aggravated again.

"C'mon your gonna be late." he finally said. I didn't respond and just walked towards the car. He went around to get in the drivers seat as I got in the passenger seat. Jacob's car smelled just like him, that musky smell of pines and the forest.

As we were driving to my school, Jacob lectured me on how I should act in front of the vampires. He told me to look them directly in the eyes and to stand up straight, this way I would be showing that I had no fear. He also told me to not breath through my nose because the smell would be so bad that it would burn. I didn't remind him about them not smelling bad to me, I didn't feel like getting into a conversation about that this early in the morning.

Jacob is such a morning person, and I'm not. He was in such a good mood as he talked, and I was barely awake. I didn't even get to have my coffee this morning because we were all out.

"I'll be waiting here, outside in the parking lot. Okay?" He said before I got out.

"Alright then. See you later." I said before I closed the door.

All the students in the parking lot looked at me as I walked towards the school. They probably were wondering where my red truck was. The bell was gonna ring in 7 minutes so I walked quickly to my locker to get my things for 1st block.

* * *

**Next chapter will becoming _real_ soon**


	6. Favorite

**Hello everyone!**

**well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review!**

**And Thank You to my Beta TheShewolf, for taking the time to check my work :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**~Lenny~**

* * *

During 2nd block, Edward Cullen kept looking back at me with a grimace, almost like he smelt something horribly bad. It quickly hit me that he could probably smell Jacob all over me. His scent was all over his car after all. I had forgotten that werewolves smelled bad to vampires.

Before lunch, I quickly went to the bathroom and dusted myself off a bit, hoping it would get rid of Jacob's scent a little. I didn't really care about the smell, but if one Cullen was able to smell it, then the rest would probably be able to as well. Besides, I didn't want to draw the vampires attention, I'll have enough of their attention by tomorrow for sure.

Lunch was passing by quickly like I knew it would, and I was getting nervous again. I could feel the nausea building up and I wanted nothing more than to just get this over with, to just be done with it.

Before I knew it, the bell was ringing and it was time for me to go to my 5th class. I let out a shaky breath and got up to leave.

"You okay?" Mike asked me, looking at me a worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I responded. He nodded and walked through the cafeteria doors to his next class.

Edward was already in his seat as I walked into class, nervous as hell and even shaking a little. When he saw me coming he made a face but changed it so fast that I wasn't sure if he'd even made it, or if I was just being paranoid. _Could he still smell Jacob on me?_ I wondered.

I sat down as far away from him as I had before. He didn't move at all, just looked down at the writing on the desk, which was mostly cuss words. Once again Mr. Banner didn't start class immediately.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I have to talk to you."

"About?" He asked, looking up from the desk to my face.

"This situation." I whispered low enough for only him to hear.

"What situation?" he asked confused. His voice was still a normal volume.

"Keep your voice down... look... I know your a … a vampire."

He looked at me shocked, but composed his features quickly.

"I have no idea what your talking about." he whispered back, looking at me like I was crazy.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You've lost your mind." He turned his head to look at the window. I looked down at my books and played with the damaged corners. I continued talking to him even though he clearly wanted the conversation to end.

"No I haven't. I know what you are because..." I sighed " Because I'm a werewolf."

He turned to look at me with an even more shocked expression. He was speechless.

"Don't you smell it on me?" I finally asked.

"That's not yours." he whispered lifelessly.

"No, but its one of my pack members."

"I don't understand how your a werewolf. You don't smell like one." He looked like he was talking to himself.

"But I am."

He didn't respond.

"Look... I know this situation is awkward. I'm not exactly comfortable with this, and now, I'm sure you aren't either. But we can make it work, I'll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine. We can keep peace this way."

He still looked at me in disbelief.

"So..." I continued, "Do you agree?"

He just nodded, his face expressionless. He slightly scooted away from me and looked outside the window once again.

I sighed, relieved that things went well.

The class went by more quickly since I wasn't feeling as stressed as I had the other days. When class ended, Edward got up and walked out without even looking at me. I could feel that he felt tension between us now, but I felt like things were better now that nothing was hidden, that the truth was out.

When I got outside of school, I immediately noticed Jacob standing outside by his car. As I walked over to him, I noticed him looking-well glaring was more like the right word-over at something. I followed his eyes and found what he was staring at.

The Cullens. Of course he would be glaring at them. They were staring back just as coldly, but they knew how to hide it a little better than Jacob did.

He didn't notice me when I got to him.

"Jacob." I said with aggravation in my voice.

"What?" he asked, finally looking away from them to look down at me.

"Stop staring at them."

"They're staring at me too."

I turned around to take a quick look. Edward Cullen was staring at us with a disappointed expression, almost like he'd gotten confirmed something he didn't want to have gotten confirmed.

"See. Especially that leech." he nodded towards Edward. That seemed to have brought him back. He gave one last look straight in my eyes and then got into his silver Volvo.

"Did you see him just standing there, staring at you?" Jacob asked completely amused.

I could sense all the students in the parking lot staring at Jacob and me.

"C'mon, lets go." I said to Jacob. He didn't say anything and just got in his car.

"How did it go with the vampires?" He asked on our drive to his house, we'd already dropped off Aunt Lucy at her job.

"It went fine, they understood and we agreed to stay out of each others ways."

"And what was up with that one that was looking at you in the parking lot?" I'd thought he'd forgotten about that, but I guess he just couldn't let it go.

"I don't know. Maybe he had difficulty believing I was a werewolf. Most of them did."

"Did they really?" he laughed.

"Yeah. But I convinced them."

"Well, I guess Sam will be proud of you then."

"And that will be a first." I said with a smile.

Sam took my report about what had gone down with Cullens pretty well. He believed what I told him and didn't question me to much. The pack though wanted every detail. They wanted to know exactly the face that the Cullens had made when they found out what I was, how I said it to them, if I was scared. I told them as much as I could without revealing the actual truth.

After all their questions, they then continued to tease Jacob and me for arriving together. It was their only chance, since Sam had gone to do something and said he'd be back shortly.

"What were you guys doing together before you got here?" Jared asked, while all the other guys chuckling. Except Seth, who looked confused to why the guys were laughing at the question. Leah wasn't laughing, or smiling, but she looked at Jacob and me, waiting for our answer.

"And was there sweating?" asked Paul, making the other guys laugh harder. I could feel my face turning red.

"Shut up! I only gave her a ride!" Jacob said getting pissed.

"Oh my god! I knew it!" Jared laughed.

"To school, you perv!" I finally said tired of them.

"Oh sorry, we were getting the wrong idea." Paul said grinning over a Jared. I scowled (You're very repetitive with words like glare. Mix it up a bit.) at them both. Guys are such idiots.

"So, Jacob finally decided to make a move then." Quil added. I made a face and looked at Jacob quickly. His brown skin turned a shade darker from his blush and he didn't meet my gaze.

"Shut up Quil." He said, uncomfortable.

"Leave him alone!" Seth butt in, defending Jacob. I opened my mouth to say something when Sam finally spoke.

"Quit it, all of you." he said looking at all of us. " lets get started cause we have a good amount of land to cover today."

He wanted us to go all the way to the Canadian border this time, to expand our scent.

We never found anything weird while patrolling. Sam would usually only send a couple of the members out to patrol and let the rest hang out at home. But he hadn't done it in a while, since we'd caught the scent of a passerby 2 weeks ago. He wanted us to be on alert in case they decided to comeback, and it'll probably be like this for at least a month before he eases up on us.

I remember the pack complaining that day about how bad the odor was to the point where it burned their noses. It didn't stink that bad through my nose, but when I saw what the pack meant through their minds, I understood what they were talking about. That's probably why I was surprised by Edward Cullen's scent. I had completely forgotten that vampires smelled differently to me, since I was so focused on the way it smelled to the rest of the pack.

I greeted Billy when I got to his house. Jacob was already inside. He handed me a Pepsi as I sat down on their small couch.

"Hey where were you yesterday?" Billy asked me. His tone causal.

"I fell asleep in the truck and when I woke up it was really late. Didn't have time to come in, sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. My feelings aren't hurt." he laughed.

"Thanks. So how was your day yesterday?"

"Good. I watched this show yesterday about the Pharaohs and mummies of Egypt. Real interesting..." he continued telling me about the show and facts that they mentioned on it. I sat there, drinking my soda, and pretending to be interested. I tried listening the best I could, in case he asked me some question about everything he'd mentioned.

"Dad, your boring her." Jacob complained to Billy, while he sat at their small dinner table in their kitchen, eating Frosted Flakes in a big bowl.

"He is not." I said to Jacob.

"Jacob. Why aren't you eating Dinner?" Billy asked sternly.

"Because I felt like cereal instead."

"You're not gonna fill yourself up with that."

"Yeah I will." Jacob poured himself more cereal and milk into the huge bowl.

Billy just shook his head at his son.

"Want some Bells?" Jacob asked.

"No, I'm good. I actually need to get going."

"Alright. I'm almost done." Jacob said holding the bowl in his hands and drinking up the milk.

"You're taking her?" Billy questioned to Jacob

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Why? Something wrong with the truck?"

"No, it was a dumb deal we made." I muttered.

"Oh..." He looked at Jacob and me curiously.

"Bye Billy. See you tomorrow." I said, gave him a quick hug and went outside with Jacob to go home in his car.

"Bella, just ignore the guys. They love picking on anyone, any chance they get. They know that you and I are …" He sighed. "Just friends."

"I know. I'm used to it by now. So don't worry about it."

The car was silent for a couple minutes.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I turned from looking out the window to look at him. He looked hesitant.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Its probably going to sound stupid, though."

"So?" I laughed. " I won't judge you."

"Okay, well... I'm your favorite of all the guys in the pack, right?"

"Yes, you are actually."

"And whats that favoritism made out of?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like... what do I mean to you?"

"Your my best friend Jake, you mean a lot to me."

"But that's it. Where just friends." He stated and then sighed again.

"Best friends." I corrected him.

"I can live with that then... for now."

_For now? _I didn't like it when he brought up these little conversations. He's only brought something similar to this once before and that was a couple months ago when people in school thought we were dating. Jacob hadn't cared about what everyone thought, and in some way neither had I. But I had made sure that Jacob knew we were friends, just like I did now.

"You know what though," He grabbed my left hand at that moment and held it in his. " As long as I'm your favorite, I'm okay." His smile was contagious, and he quickly had me smiling back.

"Just don't tell Seth that he's second. Okay?"

"If I do, it won't be intentional."

"Of course it won't." I chuckled.

My eyes glanced down to our hands that were still connected. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by yanking mine away, so instead I just pretended that I had to itch my right arm and softly pulled away my hand to use it. He put his hand on the steering wheel, and I rested my hands on my legs for the remainder of the ride.

When we got to my house, I thanked Jacob for the ride and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I hope he didn't think to much of that gesture, it was just me being thankful.

While I lay in bed that night, I didn't feel the pressure that I had the last three. A lot, almost all, of the pressure was gone. The nerves of having to face Edward Cullen weren't there anymore. Of course, I still had to be in a classroom with him, and worst of all, sit next to him in another, but hopefully it wouldn't be to much of a bother for both of us.

Things were looking up.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	7. To Ignore

**Hello fellow readers. **

**This chapter is kind of uneventful but still necessary, I think.**

**Anyways thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! **

**And once again thank you to my Beta, TheSheWolf.**

**Review Please!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie meyer owns all things twilight**

**~Lenny~**

* * *

"Aunt Lucy, please, _please_ remind me to go to the store and buy some more coffee."

I had forgotten that I needed to buy some yesterday. I looked through all of the cabinets to see if we had some hidden around somewhere , but I had no luck. All I found was an empty jar that gave me fake hope. I threw it in the trash with more force than intended.

"Can you remind me to remind you? Cause I know I'll forget," Aunt Lucy teased. She was sitting at the table eating toast, watching me go through the cabinets with an amused face.

"I'm gonna leave early and pass by a gas station for a cup, cause I'm not going another day without it." I said, stuffing my last piece of Pop-tart in my mouth.

"You know, your addiction really scares me." she laughed.

I laughed lightly. "See you in the afternoon."

"Bye baby."

Since I was early, I waited in the truck for the parking lot to fill up. I drank my coffee calmly and turned up the music, enjoying my free time. I could of done my homework that I didn't do the night before but I just didn't feel like it. I'm sure I wouldn't get in to much trouble for not turning it in today. Instead I just watched the rain slide down the glass window in front of me.

After a while, the parking lot was packed with students and their cars. I turned off the truck and was getting ready to go when two cars caught my attention as they were parking in the lot. They were by far the nicest cars in the whole school. I recognized the silver Volvo and remembered that Edward Cullen had gotten into it yesterday after school. When the owners stepped out of the cars, it _was _the Cullens who came out, just like I assumed.

It surprised me a little that the Cullens would have cars that stuck so much. You'd think they'd want to blend in with everyone else. Well maybe the Volvo still passed, but the red convertible sure didn't.

As they walked toward the school building, all the students got out of their way automatically. Almost like an instinct they had, something warning them of danger.

And I could easily see why. Everything about the Cullens spelled different. From the way they walked to the way they looked, nothing about them blended in. Maybe I see it that way because I know the truth.

That reminded me. I wondered if Edward had told the rest of the Cullens about yesterday? He probably had. If I told my family, then he probably told his too.

"Oh well." I sighed. I grabbed the Styrofoam cup in which I drank my coffee and headed for the old school building.

Class was so boring that I almost fell asleep.

Mike and me where partnered up for an in-class assignment. He had offered to be my partner as soon as the teacher mentioned there was gonna be an assignment. I said yes to avoid being the only one in class without a partner. That had already happened to me once this week in another class, and it had been embarrassing that the teacher had pointed me out to the class, asking if anyone would partner up with me.

"So." Mike said casually, "was that your boyfriend who picked you up after school yesterday?"

"No. He's just my friend." I found it a little annoying that that he was asking me a personal question when we barely knew each other. Its literally been three days since we met.

"Oh," His face turned hopeful with the news, his eyes brightening up. "Was something wrong with your truck then?"

"Yeah, its old. Sometimes it doesn't want to work well." I wasn't telling him a lie. It was old, and sometimes it _didn't_ work well.

"Well next time you have problems with it, I can give you a ride."

"No its okay, that's a long drive for you. I don't want you to waste your gas."

"I don't mind."

"I can get a ride with someone who lives closer to me, but thanks for the offer, Mike."

"Well just in case," He started scribbling down numbers on a piece of paper. "Here's my number."

He handed me the piece of paper and I didn't want to seem rude, so I had no choice but to take it. "Um... thanks."

"Yup. You can call me or text me whenever you want. It doesn't just have to be for a ride to school."

"Okay." I gave him a tight smile and concentrated on my work to get rid of the annoyance that was radiating threw me.

Edward didn't look at me at all during 2nd block. He didn't even take a glance at me.

I told myself not to care and to mind my own business. Besides, it did feel a little better to not have his eyes on me. I didn't feel as nervous as I'd had the other days.

"So was that your boyfriend?" Jessica asked in 4th block, eager to know the answer.

"Who?" I asked taken by surprise. I had just sat in my desk and I hadn't seen her run up to it.

"What do you mean who? That hot guy who picked you up yesterday after school!"

"Oh! No that's just my friend"

"What? How can you just be his friend? Come on, he's so hot, you'd have to want something more." she giggled.

I just smiled back at her, hoping to end the conversation there.

"Well Angela and I thought you guys looked really cute together."

"Oh." I smiled. Jessica was about to say something else but then the teacher started talking, so she didn't get the chance.

Did the whole school think that Jacob was my boyfriend now? Was that the reason that Jacob wanted to drive and pick me up after school? Cause he wanted all the students to see us together?

_No, _I thought. _He wouldn't do something like that . . . would he?_

I might as well forget about it, there's nothing I can do about it now. He'd just deny it if I confronted him, and lately he's been real good with his thoughts.

Oh well, the school can think what they want, I don't give a crap.

As I walked out of the lunch line, I glanced quickly at the Cullens table. They were looking at me, so that meant that they probably knew. Edward was the only one that wasn't fixated on my presence, he was just looking at the untouched food on his tray.

I kept walking and didn't look at them until I sat down, this time facing them. They looked tense, and they weren't speaking either. I stared back and almost all of them looked away then, except the blonde girl. She was still glaring at me coldly and just looking at her made my self-esteem go down. She was the most beautiful looking creature I'd ever seen. Her features were so perfect.

But then she ruined my admiration by grimacing, her facial expression turning to that of disgust.

I felt offended! The only thing that came to mind was to make a face back at her, which I did. Sticking my tongue out at her childishly and crossing my eyes in a way that I knew was unattractive. She stared at me, her perfect eyebrow arching up in a challenge, but then turned her head to look somewhere else. I could feel myself heating up with anger so I took a deep breath and pushed it away. I should expect things like this to happen. And to think that I still have another full year with them. _Oh the joy._

As soon as Edward saw me coming through the door, he scooted his chair as farthest away from mine as he could. His face shifted toward the window and then he continued to ignore me like in 2nd block. I sat down and just like him, scooted the farthest away I could without being in the passage way between the desks. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, he was still looking out the window, ignoring my existence, but he looked kind of frustrated. Probably from having to sit next to me.

The whole class went by like that. We never once looked at each other the entire class. He didn't acknowledge my presence and I didn't acknowledge his.

Friday was the same way. The ignoring continued.

I could feel him just as tense as he was the moment I told him I was a werewolf. He also sense that he was frustrated again. He played it off well though, his face always maintained the same emotionless expression as yesterday.

I thought I did a pretty well job at being emotionless too. The only thing that could of given me away was the acceleration of my pulse when I'd enter the room. Every time I'd walk in to the class, I'd get this nervous tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like when you know you have to present a project in front of a class and the kids aren't exactly friendly.

It was a good thing though. Him ignoring me was a sign that he'd really agreed to keeping peace and staying out of each others ways. It gave me comfort and hope that things were gonna work out smoothly, without problems or violent confrontations.

We were sitting at on the couches at Emily's, watching T.V. Embry was going threw all of the channels looking for something decent to watch. Emily was busy doing her laundry.

It was just Embry, Quil, Seth, and me. Sam, Jacob, Paul, and Jared were out patrolling. Leah had gone home, if she didn't need to be in Emily's house, she wouldn't be. And no one ever insisted for her to stay, we all understood her reasons. Of course those reasons were never said out loud, but we saw them in her head pretty clearly.

Sam had finally laid off on the strict patrolling. It was much sooner than any of us expected. Maybe we'd have Saturday off this week. We hadn't had a Saturday off in almost a month. Its not like I had a big social life but still, it was nice doing something fun on the weekends. We usually liked going places and forgetting everything. It was the only time we had the chance to forget we were werewolves and act like nothing but teenagers. Most of us were 17, Sam was the oldest at 20 and Seth the youngest at 15. We couldn't help that we wanted to get crazy and cut loose every once in a while.

Our fun usually consisted of simple things anyway. We usually went to the movies or we went to the city and acted like idiots in the stores. We could get high on pure living. Every once in a while we'd drink some beers or something stronger but nothing worse. Paul had a fake ID, so he'd be the one who provided us with the alcohol. Sam didn't approve of our drinking, so he'd hang around and supervise us. Its not like we could hide it from him, he'd find out no matter what. Either some one would think of it, during patrolling, before or after we had done it, so it was better to just tell him.

"There's nothing to watch!" complained Quil.

"Lets do something else." Seth suggested.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know? How about a game or something?"

"What kind of game?"

"I don't know. Let me think." he sat there for a while, his eyebrows furrowed, like he was really trying hard to come up with something.

"I've got a good one. Lets play hide the clothes from the werewolf." Quil said with a mischievous smile.

"They'll be pissed if we do that." I laughed.

"She's right you know, I wouldn't do it if I were you." Emily said disapprovingly from the little room in the hallway.

"Yeah. I don't feel like getting the shit beat out of me today, so I vote no." Embry added.

"You guys are boring." Quil said slumping down deeper into the couch.

"C'mon. Lets go to the store and buy something to eat." I said.

"I like that idea better." Embry said with a sigh.

"Fine." Quil grumbled.

We all got up off the couch and went to the super market. We ended up just buying some Ice Cream and didn't cause to much trouble. Except for when were chastised by the security guards for playing with the kids toys and making to much noise.

When we came back, we sat at the table and talked a little while we ate the ice cream.

"How's psychology class so far?" I asked Embry. That was the class we'd had together before I had left.

"Boring. We just finished the sleeping cycle thing."

"Yeah that sounds boring."

"Hows the new school so far, Bella?" Emily asked me. She had finished doing the laundry so now she was eating ice cream with us as well.

"I hate it but, I'm surviving."

"Make any new friends?"

"Some. Not too many though. I'm sure I would have more if my social skills didn't suck."

"Your social skills are fine." she laughed. "I heard that you had to share lunch with the Cullens." she added.

"Yup." I took a spoon full of ice cream and then regretted it when my mouth burned from the cold.

"I bet that's awkward."

"Its not too bad. I just ignore them and they ignore me."

"Well I guess that's good." She commented, but not looking too convinced.

"I miss you so much during lunch." whined Seth.

"So do I! I hate sitting with strangers. I can't eat with all the liberty I want."

"We all miss you. Its weird not having you around." added Embry.

"I know. I feel so lonely. " It was true, I did feel lonely without them there. When I used to go to school with them, it was fun and exciting. Now that I have to go to somewhere new, alone, it felt like actual school. I had nothing better to do but pay attention in class. It made me extremely sad to think it was gonna be like that for a whole other year. I cleared my throat, so to not let the emotion show in my voice. "So, have you guys gotten in any trouble this week?"

"Not really." Quil said. "But Paul did. You should have seen him the other day! He got into this ridiculous argument with the teacher over why he thought homework was unnecessary. He got kicked out of class and got detention!" He started laughing with his mouth full of Ice Cream.

Embry and me both glanced at each other at the same time and made a face of disgust.

"Anyway." Embry said. "Hey, Bella, do you remember those two girls in our class that kept arguing and threatening each other?"

"Yeah." I remembered them. The two most annoying bitches in class. They had irritated Embry and me for weeks now. We thought that if they really wanted to fight, then they should of just done it, instead of talking crap all day and running their mouths.

"Well they finally snapped. They got into it in the hallway as they were leaving class." He snickered.

"Finally. Who won?"

"The one with blonde highlights. Whats her name?" he asked himself.

I shrugged, "Well maybe they'll shut up now."

"I hope so. I don't think I can stand them anymore."

"Well, we only have a month and a half left of school." I comforted him.

"I know! I'm so freaking happy!" Seth added.

We all agreed.

Just then, the other guys came in. Their hair and clothes were slightly wet from the rain that was falling lightly outside.

"Hey, I want some ice cream." Jacob said as he as he sat between Quil and me in the only chair left at the table.

"Me too." Jared agreed.

"Too bad." I said. They looked at me, a little taken back.

"Kidding." I laughed. I gestured for them to have some.

"I was about to say." Jared laughed. "You haven't done shit this entire time, I've been patrolling all day and this is what I get."

Everyone laughed, including me.

"What have you guys done all day?" Sam asked after he'd finished hugging and groping all over Emily.

"Nothing, we just watched T.V. And then bought the ice cream." Embry said.

"I thought you guys would find something better to do with your time." He chuckled.

"We wish." Seth said.

"How did patrolling go?" I asked.

"Good. We found nothing, like always."

"That's good."

"Did you guys get strawberry?" Paul asked, looking around. "Aw you only got vanilla and cookies and creme. Well the cookies and crème is alright. He finished it off by scooping all that was left of it on to a bowl.

We hung out for another hour, but it was getting late and I had to leave, so I said bye and left for my home.

I woke up Saturday morning and could already hear the voices downstairs. I opened my eyes and blinked, trying to adjust them, and looked at my alarm clock. It was 10 in the morning. Either they were really hungry, or they were just trying to bug me. I usually don't wake up on Saturdays until 11 or after, and they know that.

"Get up already, Bella." I heard Paul say. He just said it at normal volume but he knew I would be able to hear it perfectly.

"Ugh!" I groaned and got out of my cozy bed. The cold air hitting my skin and causing me to break out in goosebumps. I headed for the bathroom and took a quick shower. I brushed my teeth , dressed fast, and didn't even bother to dry my hair.

All the guys were already downstairs(Downstairs is one word.) eating breakfast in our kitchen, like they did every Saturday morning. Even Leah came, she didn't mind being in my house. Aunt Lucy used to always insist that the pack came and now they come over without even being asked. Aunt Lucy enjoys it of course, she loves having them around since they make her laugh so much. I could hear her laughter while I showered.

"Good morning Bella." She greeted me between laughter.

"Morning." I went over to the table and looked around to see what was left of the breakfast. There was still some french toast and sausage links left. I grabbed them all before the others went for them.

"Greedy." Quil coughed behind me. I turned around and glared at him. It was the morning and I hadn't had my coffee, he did not want to mess with me.

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you Quil." Aunt Lucy warned him with a chuckle.

I went and sat down in the living room since most of the space was already occupied in the Kitchen and dining area. Jacob noticed and came over to sit next to me on the couch. I didn't say anything to him so he shoved me playfully with his shoulder.

"What?" I groaned.

"Never mind!" He said, scooting away from me and acting deeply hurt.

I couldn't help it, a smile spread across my face. "I'm sorry. Just let me get through my morning coffee and then I'll be nice again."

"Your so weird." He laughed, "But I like you." I gave him a thumbs up and continued to enjoy my breakfast. He turned on the television and started watching the Saturday cartoons.

We ended up renting movies and watching them at my house. The living room was crowded and some had to sit on the floor. Luckily, I'd gotten a spot on the couch, and so had Jacob, who sat next to me the whole time. He'd even gotten comfortable to rest against me through out most of the movies. We'd bought popcorn and Soda's for the movies too, but the popcorn was mostly thrown around rather than eaten.

Everyone left pretty late at night. The popcorn was left thrown haphazardly . . . well everywhere, and I decided I'd clean it up later before I went to bed.

Sundays afternoons were my moments of pure relaxation. I did nothing but read, draw, watch my favorite movies and eat. I didn't even get dressed, I just wore my boxer shorts all day along with a cami shirt.

But of course, my relaxation time ended toward the late evening. I had to patrol, it was only for an hour, so I didn't complain about it. Then I had to go home for dinner with Charlie. He usually came on Sundays to dinner, it was kind of like a tradition we've had ever since I can remember. I usually cooked, cause he loved my cooking. Not that he didn't like Aunt Lucy's but he always liked it better when I did it.

Sunday went by quickly. And it was only because I had to go to school the next day. I had to go to school and sit next to someone who hated my guts and deal with annoying insignificant teenagers. It was like my own personal hell on earth.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**:)**


	8. The Lab

**Hello Everyone :)**

**This is the 8th chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Please Review!**

**Once again, thank you to my beta TheSheWolf.**

**~Lenny~**

* * *

I'd hidden my phone with the book I was reading so that the teacher would see it and take it away. Seth was texting me about how Paul had taken his milk, apparently he sat next to him during lunch now that I was gone.

_I hate him!_

I sighed. There wasn't anything I could do about his situation

_Really sorry bout that, buddy._

So we continued to text back and forth and I resumed reading my book until I was interrupted.

"So Bella, I heard that you sit next to Edward Cullen in Biology." Lauren, a bleach blonde girl who sat at the same lunch table as me, asked. Just like Jessica, she ached for attention, always needed the spotlight on her. And I could tell she didn't like me by the way her eyes sized me up and down, but I was used to it. Girls have never really liked me, for what ever reason.

My first reaction was to glance at Edward from across the cafeteria. Even though he wasn't looking I knew that he had heard his name perfectly well, and was probably paying attention to the conversation. It kind of looked like he was watching us from the corner of his eye, but I didn't look long enough to know for sure. I had quickly returned my gaze to Lauren.

"Yeah, I do." I said, and then quickly returned my eyes to the book in front of me.

"I bet you feel lucky." Lauren stated, like she already knew the answer. _Oh yeah, __ecstatic__._

I didn't say anything and just went about reading my book but Lauren continued as if she didn't notice my attempt at ignoring her.

"Do you talk to him?"

"No."

She made a snorting sound."Didn't think so." She sassed, sounding satisfied by my answer. I blanched and got the impression that she was interested in him. I mean, I _had_ caught her looking at him more than once.

It seemed like a lot of the girls liked Edward Cullen. I'd seen a lot of them staring at him and I'd even heard some of them gush to each other about how perfect he was.

Last Friday, Jessica had filled me in on all the school gossip. I didn't pay too much attention, it was mostly about silly girl fights and back stabbing, but I became interested when she mentioned the Cullens.

Apparently the story they had going on was that they were all step brothers and sisters. The two blondes, Jasper and Rosalie, were twins and the niece and nephew of Esme Cullen who's husband was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Edward, Alice, and Emmett were presumed to have been adopted by them.

Jessica said the whole school found it weird that Alice and Jasper were a couple, as well as Rosalie and Emmett. People found it shocking because even though they weren't related, they still lived in the same house. I could understand why that would be controversial, especially in a little town like Forks.

"Pretty scandalous," I commented after Jessica asked me what I thought about their situation. I knew that the Cullens were listening in on the conversation; I'd heard one of them tell the others that Jessica was filling me in on the information about them. They didn't seem offended in anyway, it sounded like they took it more as amusement. They were probably used to the gossip and rumors by now.

"Edward is the only one without a girlfriend though," Jessica continued. "He doesn't date, apparently no one here's good enough for him." Her voice sounded bitter. I wondered if she'd asked him out before. "If I were you, I wouldn't waste your time."

"Oh, I won't." I said with a small smile.

She sighed, "But he is gorgeous, isn't he?".

"Mm hmm." Was my only response. _A werewolf complimenting a vampire, hysterical._ I'm sure Edward got a _real _kick out of it too._ Cue sarcastic eye roll here._

I had to admit, even though I didn't want to, that Edward Cullen _was_ gorgeous. All the Cullens were. And if I had to pick which one was the most beautiful, I wouldn't be able to decide. Maybe Rosalie or Edward, but, that too would be a hard decision.

Things continued the way they had the last two days of the past week.

Silent.

Edward and I completely disregarded each other again. We pretended like neither one of us was there.

The only sign of any interaction we had was on Wednesday.

I was finished taking notes so I sat down my pencil on my side of the desk and it accidentally rolled over to his side. It rolled over right in front of him. I debated on whether reaching over and just grabbing it or forgetting about it and thinking of it as lost. But then he surprised me by rolling it back over to me. He didn't look at me when he did it but I appreciated his gesture.

"Thank you." I said quietly, but didn't look at him as the words came out.

"Your welcome." He responded back just as quietly, not meeting my eyes either.

It surprised me even more that he'd responded back to me. I thought for sure that he'd ignore me.

Patrolling was becoming more of just fooling around than actual work. Sam was the only one who was taking it serious, but the rest of us would just wander around.

While Seth and I were running on Thursday, we got distracted by the sound of waves and the salty smell that was in the air. We were close to the beach so we decided to go over to look at it. It was getting dark so there weren't any people around so we felt comfortable enough to head out toward the water.

The sand felt cold under our paws. The sun was almost completely set and some of the stars were beginning to show.

When I got to the water, I could see my reflection in it. The wolf that I was looking at was majestically beautiful. It had perfect snow white fur, a black petty nose, and big chocolate brown eyes. This wolf wasn't as enormous or muscular looking as the others, but it still looked grand and powerful.

Sometimes, I couldn't believe I was looking at myself.

I remembered how when I first phased, everyone was amazed at how beautiful I was. It was a brief memory, most of it was horrifying for me, but they all couldn't believe the beauty I had. Maybe I can't be proud of myself as a human, but as a wolf, I can. As a human I'm acceptable, but as a wolf, I'm stunning.

Seth nudged me with his head to get my attention. I removed the shield that protected my mind and heard what he wanted to tell me.

_I'm gonna taste the water. _He said, trying to be silly.

_Do it. _I said playing along with him.

He bent his head down to the water and dipped his tongue in it. He retreated, shook his head and made a coughing sound.

_That was disgusting!_ He complained.

_I know._ I said, the flavor running through his mind.

_Seriously Seth?_ Leah thought.

_What are you guys doing standing around in the beach?_ Sam thought, annoyance scattering his mind. _Get back to patrolling._

I cut them off then, letting the elastic mind barrier recoil over my mind. Seth and I went back to patrolling the part of the land that was given to us.

I walked into biology class with snow flakes all over my hair. It had been snowing pretty hard since this morning, and a lot of it had turned icy on the sidewalks and roads around the school. I'd seen a couple students slip as they were walking around the school and I had to stop myself from laughing at their expense. Not because I was a vindictive person who enjoyed watching others humiliate themselves, but because it brought back a lot of memories of when I use to do it all the time before I phased.

Edward was already in class of course, his hair and clothes slightly damp from the snow. He gave a quick weary glance at me but then looked away towards the front of the classroom. That was weird, he never glanced at me, not even a little.

As I sat down I looked at him from the corner of my eye, but his face had turned emotionless like always.

Mr. Banner got started with class as soon as the bell rang; he said he wanted us to have time to finish our work today.

"Well guys, today were gonna have a lab. Basically, the slides in the boxes in front of you are out of order. I want you to separate onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represent. Then label them accordingly on the worksheet. And no using your books for help. If I see anyone using their books, automatic F!"

"Oh, and your gonna do this in partners since I obviously don't have enough supplies for you to be on your own." Mr. Banner added quickly before finishing off.

"Can we pick our partners?" Mike asked from the front of the class.

"No. You guys aren't mature enough for that. Work with the person next to you. That's suppose to be your original lab partner anyways." He snapped at Mike.

_Oh god! __You have got to be fucking joking._

Edward and I glanced at each other. It was obvious that neither of us wanted to do this.

"Write both names down on the worksheet. And I'm going to go around and check who's done in about 20 minutes. Who ever has all the answers right gets a prize!"

"What kind of prize?" a student asked.

"That's for the winner to find out."

Both Edward and me looked at each other hesitantly for a moment and then he broke the silence with a sigh.

"Alright lets do this." he mumbled. " You want to go first?" He asked holding out a slide to me.

"Sure." I shrugged. I pulled the microscope that was sitting in the middle of the desk towards me and grabbed the slide from him. Both our hands were a little shaky as I grabbed the slide from him and our fingers accidentally touched, his hands were so freezing cold that it seemed to send an electrifying feeling through me. Our eyes met, both searching the reaction of the other. Luckily, it seemed like we were both composed.

As I placed the slide on the microscope, I remembered that I'd already done this lab at my old school. I hadn't done so well, but I remembered the correct answers that were given to us afterwords.

"Interphase." I said after looking through the microscope.

I looked at him since he hadn't responded. He had this frustrated look on his face again.

"Can I check?" He asked me hesitantly.

What? Did he think I was to stupid to answer it right? I flushed with irritation.

"You think I got it wrong?" I asked, my voice sounding more acidic than intended.

"No, its just better to double check." He said matter-of-factly. He was already looking at the slide and he only looked for a short second, then he wrote it down on the worksheet. Luckily I'd been right.

"I'll do the next slide." he said. He switched the slides and looked through the microscope for only half a second. "Anaphase."

"Here. Let me _double check_." I said grabbing the microscope from him.

"Go ahead." His voice sounded like it had a smile to it but I wasn't looking at him to know for sure. It _was_ Anaphase.

This continued for the next 3 slides. One of us checking the work of the other. When we finished, we were the first ones done in the class. So we had to wait for the others to finish. We had at least 10 minutes of waiting.

We had an awkward silence going on between us. But he broke it again.

"By the way, Carlisle, our leader, told me to tell you thank you for confessing and for wanting to keep peace." He said in a very low voice.

I was a little stunned that I was being thanked. I was speechless for a couple seconds.

"Tell him I said you're welcome." I finally got my self to say.

He nodded.

Minutes passed by again. I was playing with my pencil, waiting for the other students to finish still.

Edward sighed again. I looked over at him to see that the his bad mood had returned and I was tired of it. I had to deal with this shitty situation too, but you didn't see me acting all annoyed.

"What's your problem?" I spat out.

"You!" he hissed back, an answer I should have expected.

"I haven't done anything to you!" I snapped, my voice a harsh whisper.

"Exactly, its what you're not doing."

"And what's that?"

"I can't read your mind and its irritating me immensely."

"Read my mind? What? You can read minds?"

"Yes but not yours. Why is that? Do you have some type of special power or something?" He asked completely over taken by curiosity. He looked eager to know the answer.

"I don't..." I shook my head, still stunned by this news. So the legends were true about vampires having special gifts.

"Forgive me if I'm being rude, its just that this has never happened to me before. I can read everyone's mind except yours."

I still didn't know what to say to him. I was still getting over what he had just told me a minute ago.

"You don't have any explanation for this?" he asked still eager to know.

"No, I don't. I really don't." I tried to compose myself so that I didn't look like an idiot.

"Oh." He sighed in defeat and looked away. He was gonna drop the subject, but now I wanted to know more about this. I wanted to know if there was something wrong with me.

"Have you read the minds of other," I mouthed the word 'werewolves', "Before?"

"Yes. Every person I've ever been close to I've heard their thoughts. Everyone but yours. Its ridiculously frustrating."

"I don't know what to tell you." I mumbled.

_Wait a minute!_ I told myself. Could this be another advantage. Just like the way that the pack can only access my mind if I let them. I've never tried opening my mind in my human form. I don't even know if that's possible.

Edward hadn't said anything while I had my epiphany. He was staring at my face, curiously. I looked up to meet his eyes, he quickly looked away, embarrassed. I blushed from the awkwardness.

Just then, Mr. Banner came to our desk and checked our work. He congratulated us for having all the answers right and after checking everyone's work, he announced that we had won the prize. He came over and handed Edward a golden onion. Edward just looked at it.

"You can have the golden onion, if you want." He said to me with a smile. He actually smiled at me. His smile was radiant.

"Gee thanks!" I said sarcastically and took the onion from him.

"You know, its easier talking to you than I expected." Edward commented out of the blue, his voice sounding more relaxed

"Yeah. It is" I said with surprise in my voice. In all honesty, it had been much easier than I assumed it would be. I had expected us to be uncontrollably rude to each other, but instead we were civilized, or as civilized as we could be.

At that moment, the bell rang and Edward and I got up to leave at the same time. He motioned for me to go first and I did, walking ahead of him. It felt weird, turning my back against an enemy. But the students around us assured that nothing would happen.

I grabbed all my crap from my locker and headed out the main doors. It had stopped snowing but the temperatures had dropped down quite a bit since earlier today and the surfaces all glistened with a thin layer of ice. It mad me anxious whenever it got this way, I always predicted some form of accident that could happen.


End file.
